As image display elements formed by combining a lenses and patterns, a display sheet including a lenticular lens and an image-forming layer has been known. The lenticular lens has a configuration in which a plurality of cylindrical lenses is arranged, and the image-forming layer forms the above-mentioned patterns corresponding to the respective cylindrical lenses. When the image display element is viewed from the side of convex lens parts of the cylindrical lenses, the images of the patterns are observed so as to move or deform depending on viewing positions. The above-mentioned image display elements are advantageous as a marker for recognizing the position or posture of an object in the fields of augmented reality (AR) or robotics, and have been studied as to the arrangement of the patterns in the above-mentioned use applications (see, e.g., Patent Literature (hereinafter, referred to as PTL) 1 and PTL 2).